


Tired (and waiting for the sunlight)

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, super vague spoilers up through 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Nott and Caleb are walking down an empty country road when it starts to rain.





	Tired (and waiting for the sunlight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I love these two with my entire being.
> 
> Title from "Water" by Ra Ra Riot, which coincidentally is one of my favorite songs AND on the official Caleb Widogast playlist, so fun times.

It happens like this.  

They are walking down an empty country road, no one around for miles.  Caleb is slowly growing used to his companion. It’s been some time since he’s traveled with someone else for more than half a minute, and he’s sure that there is no travelling companion like Nott.  

He is still certain that she will see sense soon and leave, but until then, he is content to travel together for as long as she allows.

They are walking down an empty country road, no one around for miles, with a few clouds up in the sky.  They travel in silence, but it’s comfortable enough without the threat of other people impugning on their pleasant day.  

Clouds start to gather, and Caleb turns to remark on the incoming rain to Nott.  However, her relatively carefree attitude (Caleb is pretty sure he’s never seen her actually carefree, which is understandable) has evaporated.  Nott’s ears are twitching as if she’s detected a predator.

“Is everything alright?” Caleb asks softly, not wanting to spook her or tip off any nearby enemies.  “You seem stressed.”

Nott looks up at him, flinching as a raindrop hits her cheek.  “Sorry, it’s nothing. It’s dumb. I’m fine. Let’s keep moving.”

“Are you sure?” Caleb says.  “It’s okay if you’re upset or if something’s wrong.”

“I just don’t like rain much.  It’s fine, though, really!” Nott says.  “I can just dodge the raindrops.”

“You’re quick, but I’m not sure that you’re that quick,” Caleb says.  “We can try to find shelter for the night.”

“Caleb, we have hours of daylight left.  If we’re going to make it to town in time for you to meet with that traveling salesman with all the arcane books we heard about, we need to keep moving,” Nott insists.  

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Caleb says hesitantly.  

Still, he watches Nott out of the corner of his eye.  He’s not great at reading goblin body language, not yet, but the frown on her face and the tension in her shoulders are unmistakable.  

“Would it be better if I carried you?” Caleb asks.  

“What?” Nott asks.  

“If I carried you.  My coat might keep you a bit drier,” Caleb says.  “You’re not that heavy.”

In the last town, Caleb had to grab her away from a couple people looking too close.  Especially since there had been some recent goblin attacks in the area, they had agreed that he would carry her around because people were more likely to overlook her that way.  People are also nicer to him when they think he’s a smelly father versus just a regular smelly vagabond.

Nott looks like she’s considering rebuffing his offer, but Caleb tilts his head, asking her to let him.  He would really like the opportunity to help her, even if it’s just a bit. Since he went on the run, his belly had been mostly empty until they met up and she taught him extra tricks about how to steal and survive.

“Okay, sure,” Nott says.  “Sure thing, thank you.”

Caleb bends down and opens his arms.  A moment later, Nott is bundled up in his coat, just as the rain starts to hit in earnest.  She’s a warm bunch against his chest, and it’s… nice, in a way.

“Are you okay?  Can you breathe?” Caleb asks.  

“Yes,” Nott says, voice slightly muffled.  “Just let me know if I get too heavy!”

“Will do,” Caleb says.

They continue on for a few hours, the rain coming and going.  It’s not a soaking rain, but it is enough to dampen everything miserably.  At least there’s a bright bulb of warmth against his chest, as well as the sense of care that’s nuzzled its way inside of him.  

Caleb… Caleb doesn’t think about how good it is to not be alone.  Carrying Nott is even less alone than just travelling with Nott. He’s responsible for her, in this moment, and there’s something about that that is just a hair too much for him to fully contemplate.

(He doesn’t even feel her claws scrabbled against his chest, not after a couple hours.  He could drop her. Accidentally or not. He could drop her. Maybe he could not drop her.  That could be possible.)

“Are you doing okay?  Do you need me to walk now?” Nott peeps up a few hours later, pushing aside part of his coat.

Caleb peeks down at her.  She blinks up at him slowly, and despite her question, she’s snuggled against his chest looking quite comfortable, much more relaxed than such an uncomfortable ride deserves.

“No need to worry, Nott.  I’m fine. Just another hour or two, and we’ll find a spot to sleep,” Caleb says.  

Nott pulls the coat closed again and  nods against his chest, still warm and solid.

* * *

 

Caleb isn’t warm.  

His chest against her head is hard, bony, and even though he’s panting with exertion, it doesn’t seem to have generated any heat.  There’s no muscle or fat on him at all; he would not be tasty to eat. He’s not comfortable to ride.

Still, Caleb is warm.  

Nott doesn’t hate the rain like she hates big open water, but it’s still not pleasant to feel water pounding against her face, over and over.  It still makes her jumpy. Caleb noticed. Caleb carries her for hours.

She grips against his thin clothing at first, but then, feels bad for claws against skin and through clothing already battered.  Caleb’s arms are under her, so no need for claws. She can catch herself if she falls.

It still gets kind of damp, in Caleb’s coat, and the patter of the rain makes her a bit antsy.  She presses her head against his chest, listening to the rapid _bap bap_ of Caleb’s heartbeat.

Good sound.  Lulls her half to sleep.

It’s been a long time since she’s felt an impulse other than _run_ or _bite_ or _kill_ or _take_.

(Except, maybe she does want to take Caleb.  But not like how she wants to take buttons and other things.  A feeling new and familiar. Take him and keep him safe and protect him and let the world see how brilliant and brave and talented and wonderful her boy can be.  Brand new feelings, well worn feelings.)

* * *

 

There’s a soft rumble against his chest.

A smile forces its way across Caleb’s face (it hurts.  Are smiles supposed to hurt?) as he sees Nott, asleep against him.  

His arms ache, but that doesn’t hurt.  Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> When it's 7am and I'm about to go to sleep, I like thinking about Nott and Caleb on the road together becoming friends before they even meet any of the other friends they're going to make. It hurts in the best way.


End file.
